


In This House We Stan Respecting Women

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Drinks Respect Women Juice, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 7 Chill, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 7 ChillDamian drinks his respect women juice.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	In This House We Stan Respecting Women

A wolf whistle followed Marinette, whilst she walked down the street, "Nice ass, Lady!" 

Damian's fury lashed out and he punched the man. 

"Don't ever do that, again!" 

Marinette rushed over to him and grabbed his arm to stop him from hurting the man, further. 

"Damian, chill. You can't solve all your problems with your fists!"

He frowned, "Maybe not but certainly this one. Nobody should disrespect a woman. Especially not you."

Marinette smiled softly at him, "Have I ever told you that I love you?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
